Fortuna
|-|Fortuna= |-|Okeya Fuuta= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 5-B. Unknown with Spirit Circle and preparation time. Name: Fortuna, "King of the Dead", Fone, Vann, Flors, Houtarou, Lafalle, Oketani Fuuko, Okeya Fuuta Origin: Spirit Circle Gender: Male (but Fuuko is female) Age: 30s-40s as Fortuna. 13-70 in his other lives Classification: Human, Scientist, Shoemaker, Knight, Sculptor, Blacksmith, Sleep Tower Administrator, Student Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Genius Intelligence (Is a natural born genius), Telekinesis (Can control his Spirit Circle without using his hands), Immortality (Type 4 via Reincarnation. Inapplicable in combat), Weapon Mastery (He was a Bushido master as Houtarou and Vann, a shooter as Lafalle, and a knife user as Fone. Can also use Spirit Circle as a kind of melee weapon), Enhanced Senses (Can see souls and physically interact with them), Summoning (Can summon Rune and his Spirit Circle), Multiple Personalities, Creation with Preparation (Created Rune), Pain Tolerance, Dimensional Storage (Can store spiritual itens in his own soul dimension), Reincarnation, Time and Dimensional Travel (His soul can travel through spacetime after his death, thus ending up in the future/past or other realities). As a soul he has: Non-Corporeal, Cloth Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Each soul is represented by a higher spiritual dimension beyond the river of heaven, encompassing the entire continuous space-time), Possession (Take control of Fuuta's body after him see his life) and Self-Age Manipulation. |-|With equipments=Soul Manipulation (Spirit Circle can absorb, destroy, remove or cut through souls), Fusionism (Was going use Spirit Circle to fuse himself with the existence), Necromancy, Electricity Manipulation (with Spirit Circle), Size Manipulation (Can expand Spirit Circle's size), limited Precognition (Can use Spirit Circle to see future and past points of space-time, or his future/past lives, which may be at different points in the timeline), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Spirit Circle can be used to access the user's soul dimension), Durability Negation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4. With Spirit Circle. Able to collect the literal attention of spiritual beings from others timelines and convert it into energy), Sealing and Paralysis Inducement with Soul Cather (Can seal and paralyze souls), Absorption (Souls, energy, concepts and matter), Matter Manipulation (By converting a spirit into light and extracting it from one's physical body, the physical body will be unable to perform any action and any contact with it will turn it into a finer dust than sand), Spatial Manipulation and Technology Manipulation (with Arione), Minor Clairvoyance (Can use machines to observe what happens elsewhere), Energy Projection (with laser gun) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Comparable to Koko who is able to casually destroy skeletons with a single blow), can negate conventional durability by cutting through or destroying the opponent's soul. Planet level with Spirit Circle (His Spirit Circle is able to absorb the earth). Unknown with preparation time (Able to utilize Spirit Circle to collect the observing energy of souls from other worlds that sustain the spiritual dimensions, thus causing the complete destruction of the dimensions adjacent to the spacetime values at the next moment. In return, the very existence of Fortuna becomes equivalent to all the spiritual dimensions that have disappeared, with each dimension being equivalent to one soul, and as large as the multiverse. With the Hyperspace being one of the structures of each multiverse, transcending the linearity of each time and space). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Koko, who reacted the Expanded Spirit Circle falling down on earth) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Supported blows with Koko) Stamina: Very High (Comparable to Koko, who could fight against thousands of reanimated soldiers alone. As Houtarou, he was able to fight fiercely for long periods of time, even with his right leg and left arm severed) Range: Tens of meters normally. Planetary to Multiversal (Multi-Dimensional) with expanded spirit circle. Standard Equipment: Two Spirit Circles, their artificial spirit, Rune (As Fortune and Fuuta), Arione. A knife with thread (As Fone). A sword and armor (As Vann). A sword (As Houtarou). Laser weapons (As Lafalle). A soul catcher disguised as a net to catch insects (As Fuuko). Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Even as a child Fortuna was able to almost completely understand a complex area of quantum physics as a spiritual science, being smart enough to create perfect artificial spirits and still solve dimensional equations using cosmic diagrams when he was just a child. He was also able to understand the workings of the universe and all the dimensions and realities surrounding it, both physical and spiritual; In other lives, he was a great intellectual and sculptor like Flors, in others he was an extremely shrewd and skilled warrior like Vann and Houtarou) Weaknesses: The personalities of his past lives stay within his mind and can take control of him (as Okeya Fuuta). Can lose his sanity by being a complete madman (as Fortuna). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Arione: A technological device created by an advanced civilization, which is a suspended spherical structure the size of a building that floats in the air. It was created to prevent disasters on the planet and its main function is to hide in a subspace shelter. It can be invoked by audio commands. *'Communication System': The device is capable of establishing communication and transmitting signals on a planetary scale. Spirit Circle: A powerful artifact linked to the spiritual dimension of the owner. It consists of a spiritual element, invoked at will. The ring of spirits is a circle in which, as it is filled with energy, seven lights come on alternately. The artifact was generally used as a melee weapon, although its movement could be controlled without the use of hands. *'Unity with the universe': The main function of the circle, which is performed through the mass (global scale) point of view absorption bath, aimed at any particular local event. This will allow him to absorb the energy of observation (controlling the universe, creating countless worlds of possibilities) as a result of which "here" will disappear and the universe will be replaced by the essence of the circle owner who will become the new world. **'Omniscience': The owner of the circle, united with the Universe, can not only move freely in space, time, probabilities and spiritual worlds, but also have the opportunity to learn about everything that happens in them, as he would have total wisdom about all possibilities and points of time-space. **'Infinity Creation': The owner of the Unite Ring can also create and change any kind of world, whether material or spiritual. *'Size Alteration': The function of the circle, due to which its size manifested in the material world can be adjusted at the owner's request. The artifact can expand at least more than the diameter of the earth. *'Spiritual Destruction': Ring attacks do no physical damage but can do damage to spirit bodies (this can affect the fate of future lives), and the deep wounds they inflict can even completely kill souls, disrupting rebirth cycles. *'Spiritual Extraction': The ability to extract the spiritual body, the soul from the material body, leaving the spiritual body attached to the spiritual dimension of itself within the ring. With this, "conscious spirits" are created, able to circulate freely in the material world for as long as it wishes. *'Reincarnation Prediction': It is the ability to analyze his past and future lives to at least seven levels of depth. Thanks to this, he can gain knowledge and experience (albeit in a limited version) of other incarnations of himself, although mixing different personalities is fraught with loss of control in favor of their strongest, and if the personality is so, he will be able to make a spiritual capture of the future body. *'Energy Absorption': The ability to absorb a spiritual element from the environment, transforming it into energy to carry the circle. The goal can serve as unconscious objects as well as spiritual bodies and even souls. Undead Warriors: Skeleton warriors created by Fortuna with the help of his knowledge and Spirit Circle, unquestioningly obeying orders. They are made from the corpses that Fortuna revives and their strengths seem to vary according to how strong this person was when was alive. *'Immortality': Not only are skeletons not afraid of flesh wounds (for obvious reasons), but the separation of bones is not able to stop them. Supported by a spiritual element, they can restore their integrity. *'Change of Formation': Controlling the structure allows skeletons not only to restore their shape but also to unite, forming predefined structures of their bodies, for example, a majestic, high-speed bone palanquin for the owner. Gallery Fonerender.png.png|'As Fone' Vann1.png|'As Vann' Flors1.png|'As Flors' Houtarou2.png|'As Houtarou' Lafalle3.png|'As Lafalle' Fuuko1.png|'As Fuuko' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Spirit Circle Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Revived Characters Category:Students Category:Psychopaths Category:Scientists Category:Knights Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Summoners Category:Size Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Necromancers Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Composite Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Cloth Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Age Users Category:Concept Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Blacksmiths Category:Martial Artists Category:Glass Cannons Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Mizukamiverse Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier